


When We're Alone

by disasteralboys



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasteralboys/pseuds/disasteralboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every inch of her is on fire and her stomach is doing that flip-floppy thing it does when Rachel pouts or smiles or gets mad or just when Rachel looks her way. Outtake from 2x14, Blame It On The Alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude during the party in the episode, 2x14, Blame It On The Alcohol .

Rachel stumbles into her bedroom, red plastic cup in hand, the other dabbing furiously at her neck with a cloth. She looks up and sees Quinn leaning against a wall near her bathroom door, apparently deep in thought.  
  
Rachel blinks. “Oh! Hey, Quinn! I didn’t expect you to be here.”  
  
Quinn glances back at her and smiles softly. “Hey.”  
  
Rachel steps forward. “What’cha doing?”  
  
“I just needed some time out from the party,” Quinn says with a shrug.   
  
Rachel’s eyebrows furrow for a moment before smiling brightly at Quinn. “Okay! I’m just going to be in the bathroom if you need me, I spilled drink on myself…” She staggers towards her bathroom but before she can reach the door, she trips over the bottom of her dress, falling forward. She lands on Quinn, who’d stepped forward to catch her, crushing Quinn against the wall. There’s a slight thud as Quinn’s head hits against the wall.   
  
“Ow!” Quinn groans, reaching up to rub her head.   
  
Rachel laughs, still pushed up against Quinn. “Ooops.” She takes a step backwards and places her cup on her bedside table. She sees Quinn still rubbing her head, a little frown on her face, and moves back towards her.  
  
Rachel tugs on the collar of Quinn’s denim jacket and brings her head forward, meeting Quinn’s eyes. “Hey,” she says, pressing a finger onto Quinn’s nose and giggling. “I’m sorry about your head.”  
  
“You’re drunk,” Quinn says.  
  
Rachel brings up her arms to wrap them around Quinn’s neck and smiles. “So are you.”  
  
“I’m  _not_  drunk.” Quinn stumbles forward as she says this and barely stops herself from falling onto the floor. “Okay, maybe I am a little…”  
  
Rachel leans close to Quinn, close enough that her breath hits against the other girl’s face. “It’s okay, so am I.”  
  
Quinn laughs at this, shaking her head, and it comes out a little strained. For some reason, her heart’s beating solidly against her chest.   
  
Rachel’s swaying now to the song playing in the living room, a little out of time and dizzy. She looks up and stops. “You have really pretty eyes.”  
  
“Oh,” Quinn replies, taken aback. She feels her skin flushing and tries to remain calm. “Thanks. You too. They’re brown and big. I like them.”  
  
But Rachel ignores her and moves even closer. “ _You’re_  really pretty.”   
  
Quinn’s breath hitches in her throat and god knows why she’s just standing there incessantly nodding and stuttering like an idiot. Rachel steps onto her tiptoes and softly brushes her lips against Quinn’s before resting her head on Quinn’s shoulder, tightening her grip around the other girl and sighing.   
  
Quinn stands there rigidly, her arms awkwardly plastered to her sides, her mind and her pulse racing, her lips tingling. Carefully, she wraps her arms around Rachel’s waist and buries her face in Rachel’s hair.  
  
Suddenly, Rachel lifts her head off of Quinn’s shoulder, almost knocking Quinn in the process. “Have you ever wondered what it’d be like to kiss a girl?”  
  
Quinn’s eyes go wide and then she’s stuttering again. “What? No! Definitely not!” After a moment of silence she looks down at her hands and shrugs. “Well… maybe a little. Once or twice, I guess.”  
  
Rachel slowly runs a finger down the arm of Quinn’s denim jacket. “Because I’m  _really_  curious right now.”  
  
Quinn leans forward this time, fuelled by liquid confidence and the weight of Rachel’s hand on her arm. “I think I’ve always been curious.” Her voice rises up at the end of her sentence, suggestive and uncertain.  
  
She locks eyes with Rachel, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Time pauses for a moment and then they’re kissing, hot and heavy. Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel’s waist and they deepen the kiss, both of them moaning softly. Rachel reaches up and tangles her fingers in Quinn’s hair, grazing Quinn’s bottom lip with her teeth. It’s messy and desperate and it just feels so _right._  
  
Quinn isn’t sure if it’s the wine cooler she’s had, but this kiss is making her feel like there are fireworks exploding  _all_  over her body. Every inch of her is on fire and her stomach is doing that flip-floppy thing it does when Rachel pouts or smiles or gets mad or just when Rachel looks her way, which she’d always considered to be a sign of just how annoying she thinks Rachel is, except her stomach is fluttering more intensely than ever before and Quinn starts to wonder if it’s a sign of something else instead. Her head is light and confused and oh  _God_ , she’s kissing Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry’s tongue is in her mouth. Rachel Berry’s body is pressed against hers. Rachel Berry’s fingers are trailing playfully up and down her thigh. And Quinn doesn’t want this to end.  
  
She always thought that once she kissed a girl, or Rachel specifically, her curiosity would be sated, but all this was doing was making her want to do it again and again, and it was so wrong. _It’s natural to be curious_ , she’d told herself once after she’d seen Rachel putting on lip gloss at her locker and then consequently couldn’t stop thinking about what it’d be like to capture Rachel’s bottom lip between her own in Math class. And now here she is, doing just that, her hands roaming across Rachel’s body and trying to get closer but Rachel’s ridiculous dress –  _what is she wearing,_   _seriously_  – is getting in the way and Quinn lets out a frustrated groan into Rachel’s mouth.  
  
And then Rachel’s fingers move higher up her thigh, sliding past her hipbone and up to shadow her stomach; Quinn’s skin tingling from her touch. Rachel moves her lips to Quinn’s neck, kissing up to her jaw and then back down again, before she runs her tongue along Quinn’s collarbone, her fingers still tracing along Quinn’s stomach, and it’s just all so much at once and Quinn can no longer think coherently at all.  
  
“My abs… I used to have abs,” Quinn manages to stutter out in-between shallow breaths, her grip around Rachel’s waist tightening.  
  
Rachel smiles into Quinn’s neck. “You still do.”   
  
Quinn grins, dips her head down and places hot, open-mouthed kisses along Rachel’s neck; her skin is slightly sticky from the drink she’d spilled on it earlier and it tastes of hints of strawberry and rum.  
  
They both jump when they hear a knock at the door and Quinn lifts her head up, Rachel’s hand still under Quinn’s dress.  
  
“Rachel come back out, we’re gonna do shots and stuff,” Mercedes slurs from the other side of the door.  
  
“I’ll be there in a minute!” Rachel calls back.  
  
Rachel and Quinn’s eyes meet, both pairs crossed with confusion and slight fear. Rachel steps backwards, averting her eyes. There’s a minute of awkward silence, their buzz has worn off and the realisation of what just happened hits them.  
  
“I should go.”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Quinn says quickly, nodding furiously. Rachel smiles gently and then turns and leaves her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
The door closes with a click and Quinn rests her head back against the wall, sighing deeply, and waits for her pulse to calm down.  
  
She was  _definitely_  going to blame that on the alcohol.

  



End file.
